


Itchin' on a memory

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Regret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: E una volta Yuya l’aveva perdonato, ed anche una seconda e una terza, fino a che alla fine non aveva semplicemente smesso di sperare che l’uomo che amava potesse incarnare quell’eternità che tanto decantava.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Itchin' on a memory

**~ Itchin’ on a memory ~**

Yuya stava seduto sulla poltrona del proprio salotto.

Batteva con un dito su un bracciolo, in una sorta di melodia inquietante, suoni quasi sordi, che riecheggiavano contro le pareti della stanza.

C’era troppo silenzio.

Aspettava ancora una telefonata, aspettava ancora di sentire quella voce dirgli che presto sarebbe tornato a casa.

E lui l’avrebbe atteso con ansia, dicendosi che non sarebbe mai stato troppo presto, e che quasi moriva dalla voglia di vederlo, di abbracciarlo e baciarlo, e toccarlo e lasciarsi toccare.

Che voleva fare troppe cose con lui, mentre adesso non gli era più concesso di fare nulla.

_“Vorrei davvero sapere che cos’è che mi fai, Yuuyan” mormorò Hikaru, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita e stringendolo a sé, coprendo poi entrambi i loro corpi nudi con il lenzuolo._

_Il più grande scrollò le spalle, sorridendogli._

_“Perché?” domandò, alzando un sopracciglio con aria sorniona, come sapendo che cosa l’altro avrebbe risposto._

_“Perché non riesco mai a guardarti troppo a lungo senza aver voglia di saltarti addosso” rispose l’altro, con convinzione, privo di qualsiasi imbarazzo._

_Takaki sorrise, piano, dandogli un lieve colpo sulla spalla._

_“Quello non è colpa mia. È colpa tua che sei un animale” specificò, tentando poi di allontanarsi solo per venire trattenuto da un polso._

_Yaotome lo riportò sopra di sé, baciandogli piano una tempia._

_“Non è vero. È perché ti amo, Takaki Yuya.”_

È perché ti amo, Takaki Yuya.

Yuya avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sentire ancora quella frase, per poterci credere ancora una volta, per potersi ancora sentire amato come solo Hikaru era in grado di farlo sentire.

Aveva lottato per ottenere quel risultato, e vedere i suoi sforzi vanificati lo frustrava, lo faceva sentire inutile, come se avesse sprecato tutti i suoi anni inseguendo un’ombra che ora non era più in grado di vedere.

Si alzò in piedi, afferrando una bottiglia di sakè dalla credenza, stappandola e cominciando a bere, senza nemmeno darsi cura di versare il liquore in un bicchiere.

Non voleva pensare a quello che era successo, non voleva pensare al male che gli era stato fatto, non voleva pensare a quello che aveva avuto e poi perso.

Come se il suo amore non fosse stato abbastanza da tenere Hikaru vicino.

Come se ora lui dovesse sentirsi in colpa per peccati non suoi.

_“Perché, Hikka?”_

_Yuya voleva piangere._

_Voleva piangere, urlare, mettergli le mani sul viso e strappargli via con le unghie quell’espressione_ desolata _, quel dispiacere di cui non sapeva che farsene._

_“Yuuyan, lasciami spiegare, per favore” gli disse, piano. Ma non lo guardava negli occhi, non osava farlo, e Yuya sapeva che non c’era nessuna delle sue parole che potesse farlo stare meglio._

_“Che cosa vuoi spiegare, Hikka?” mormorò, finalmente piangendo. “Che cosa vuoi spiegarmi, quando fino a ieri mi dicevi che mi amavi? Quando mi stringevi contro di te e mi parlavi del futuro, e mi dicevi che sarebbe stato per sempre, che io e te non...” si fermò, prendendo fiato. “Che cosa vuoi ancora da me, Hikaru? Ti sei già preso tutto quello che avevo” mormorò, continuando a piangere, involontariamente. “Vattene.”_

Quando gli aveva detto di essere andato a letto con Yuri, Yuya non aveva voluto crederci.

Ancora adesso, faticava a convivere con quel pensiero, e con il pensiero di Hikaru che gli diceva di amarlo, che gli diceva che era stato solo un incidente di percorso, che non sarebbe accaduto mai più.

E una volta Yuya l’aveva perdonato, ed anche una seconda e una terza, fino a che alla fine non aveva semplicemente smesso di sperare che l’uomo che amava potesse incarnare quell’eternità che tanto decantava.

Hikaru non sentiva lo stesso per lui, si era detto, o non avrebbe continuato a cercare in Chinen uno sfogo dalla sua quotidianità.

Quell’idea lo feriva assai più di quanto non avesse dato a vedere al più piccolo, ma aveva dovuto fare in modo di proteggersi dai suoi attacchi, di chiudersi a riccio nel suo dolore e fingere che non gli importasse.

E fingersi forte, quando aveva detto addio ad Hikaru questa volta in modo definitivo, perché sapeva che non avrebbe retto ancora una volta la delusione nello scoprire che le cose erano sempre le stesse, che il più piccolo non sarebbe mai potuto essere del tutto suo.

Che quel per sempre insieme esisteva unicamente per lui, mentre per Hikaru erano parole al vento, dette giocando con il suo amore come se potesse fare di lui ciò che voleva.

_“Yuya, ti prego...”_

_“Cosa vuoi?” gli rispose l’altro con tono freddo, cercando ad ogni costo di mantenere la propria facciata serafica di fronte al ragazzo, bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, che stava sulla soglia di casa._

_“Fammi entrare. Ho bisogno... ho bisogno di te, Yuuyan.” chiese, usando ancora quel vezzeggiativo che a Takaki ormai dava quasi fastidio sentire._

_“Questa non è più casa tua, Hikaru. Non c’è niente per te qui” mormorò, sentendosi vacillare ma ignorando l’istinto di stringerlo contro di sé, la voglia di sentire ancora quella pelle contro la propria e quelle labbra sulle sue._

_“Ci sei tu, Yuya. Ci sei tu, ed è tutto quello che conta per me. Non mi interessa di nient’altro, e vorrei... vorrei solo porre rimedio a tutti i miei sbagli. So che non puoi perdonarmi, voglio soltanto che tu non mi odi, perché nonostante tutto ciò che ho fatto io non ho mai smesso di amarti.”_

Yuya rise, bevendo ancora.

Rise ripensando alle parole di Hikaru, a quanto si fosse sbagliato.

A quanto fosse stata dura per lui tacere, senza dirgli che non lo avrebbe mai potuto odiare, perché era da quando erano solo dei ragazzini che lo amava, e che per lui potergli stare accanto era stato come un bel sogno.

E come da ogni sogno migliore, il risveglio era stato dei più bruschi.

Yuya ricordava di aver incrociato più volte lo sguardo di Yuri, di aver desiderato tutto il male possibile per lui, prima di accettare il fatto che la colpa non era sua.

Non avrebbe mentito dicendo che per Hikaru non si sarebbe comportato esattamente allo stesso modo.

Che non avrebbe esitato a calpestare l’altrui felicità pur di poterlo avere, perché chi ama diventa più cattivo, perché non c’era niente di logico in quel sentimento, così come non era logico continuare a provarlo con la medesima intensità per qualcuno che, in fondo, non aveva fatto altro che stringere il pugno sul suo cuore, rovinandolo per sempre.

E forse era quella l’eternità di cui parlava Hikaru, dei propri segni addosso a Yuya, e del male che gli aveva fatto, e del dolore che aveva portato nella sua vita, di tutto quello che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare.

Perché ciò che era stato distrutto poteva essere sempre ricostruito, a meno che non fosse stato gettato del sale sulle macerie.

E Yuya lo sapeva, della sua vita non era rimasto poi molto da recuperare.

_Il suo sguardo andò immediatamente a cercare Yuri, fra tutti._

_E lo vide, e vide gli occhi cerchiati e umidi, e allora ebbe quasi voglia di godere del suo dolore._

_Ma non lo fece, perché non era giusto, perché era speculare al suo._

_Gli sorrise, dunque._

_Un sorriso che sapeva di lacrime invisibili, un sorriso che malcelava il pianto di quelle notti, un sorriso che voleva essere come un segno di pace fra loro due, perché odiarsi non aveva più un senso ormai._

_Il più piccolo ricambiò quel sorriso, sebbene nel suo le lacrime fossero ben visibili, e il dolore palpabile, e Yuya quasi lo invidiò perché ancora riusciva a piangere, mentre lui in quel momento sembrava non esserne ancora in grado._

_Così insieme, avevano dato il loro addio a Yaotome Hikaru._

Yuya avrebbe voluto chiedergli soltanto una cosa, prima che la morte se lo portasse via.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se lo avesse mai amato davvero, e solo allora da lui avrebbe preteso sincerità.

Così rimaneva fermo in un limbo, senza sapere se avesse sprecato davvero i suoi anni dietro a qualcosa che non esisteva davvero, dietro a promesse vuote e a parole prive di significato.

Aveva scelto di crederci però, almeno a questo.

Di credere a quell’amore che gli aveva professato nel tempo, e a far sì che almeno quello potesse essere immortale.

Non a quel per sempre ormai scomparso, a quello aveva smesso di credere da troppo tempo.

Hikaru si era portato la loro eternità nella tomba.


End file.
